youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Toonstopia Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts *Narrator: Toonstopia, a gleaming city where cartoons of all breeds predator and prey alike live together in peace and harmony. *Musa (Winx Club): Hi! I'm Musa, your new neighbor! *Theo (Turbo): Yeah, well, we're loud. *Chet (Turbo): Don't expect us to apologize for it. *Colonel K: ZPD's first emotion officer, Musa! *Musa (Winx Club): Ready to make the world a better place? *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)): (Groaning) *Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind): Bad news, in this city gripped by fear. *Engene H. Krabs: What can you tell us about the creautres that went savage? *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride): (Growling) *Engene H. Krabs: Are we safe? *Captain Barnacles Bear: This is priority one. girl, parking duty. *Robin Hood, Little John & Friar Tuck: (Laughing) *Musa (Winx Club): Sir, I'm not just some token Fairy. *Captain Barnacles Bear: You strike out, you resign. *Musa (Winx Club): Deal. (Groans) Hello! I'm here to ask you some questions about a case! *Daffy Duck: Then they should've gotten a real cop to solve it. *Musa (Winx Club): You are under arrest! *Daffy Duck: For what? Hwurting your fweelings? *Musa (Winx Club): You are a key witness. *Max Goof: No, he is. *Musa (Winx Club): Hey! I need you to run a plate. *Daffy Duck: Alright, I know a guy. You need something done, he's on it. *Musa (Winx Club): They're all humans? *(Noah and Ezekiel Whipped a Rope Clip) *(Tyler Fight Eva Clip) *(Katie and Sadie Clip) *(Justin Looks for Mirror Clip) *Musa (Winx Club): We are in a really big hurry. *Trent (Total Drama): I am on... *Musa (Winx Club): It? *Trent (Total Drama): Break. *Musa (Winx Club): Rrr! I have 36 hours left. We can only solve it together. *Captain Barnacles Bear: It's not about how badly you want something. It's about what you are capable of! *Musa (Winx Club): I am a real cop. *Daffy Duck: Never let 'em see that they get to you. You humans, so emotional. No, no, no, no! Do not let go! *Musa (Winx Club): I'm gonna let go! *Daffy Duck: What? *Dr. Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): We may be evolved. But deep down. We are still creatures. *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega): (Howling) *Omega (Alpha and Omega): Quit it, you're gonna start a howl! *Musa (Winx Club): No, you are naked! *Branch (Trolls): For sure, we're a naturalist club. *DJ Suki (Trolls): All the way down. *Musa (Winx Club): Oh... *Kim Possible (singing): Try everything *Musa (Winx Club): Life's a little bit messy. *Rabbit (Skunk Fu!): (Horning) *Musa (Winx Club): We all make mistakes. *Trent (Total Drama): Ha! Ha! Ha! *Musa (Winx Club): No matter what type of creature you are, change starts with you. *Daffy Duck: We gotta go. *Musa (Winx Club): Who's car is it? *Daffy Duck: The most feared crime boss, Dr. Whooves! *Egypt Guards (Mr. Peabody and Sherman): (Growling) *Daffy Duck: Is that Weaver? *Daffy Duck: Stop talking, stop talking! *Dr. Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Ice 'em. *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Daddy! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding! *Dr. Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): I have to, baby, Daddy has to. Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Transcripts Category:Zootopia Trailer Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs